Capture That Moment
by lavacana
Summary: Jack and a camera and Hiccup singing in the shower. A contributioin to the HiJack Revolution. Rated T for not-described nudity and slightly insulting language...? This rating thing is a bit more confusing than I thought...


Capture That Moment 

* * *

**I in no way pursue a profit with this work. This is purely for educational purposes only. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, the song Smile, Avril Lavigne, any song at all, a camera-no wait, I do have a camera, so I guess that much is mine. Another contribution to the HiJack Revolution.**

* * *

The camera turned on, showing a white door. Muted voices were heard off camera, and a pale hand blocked the image for a moment.

"Okay, so… I was passing by the bathroom this morning, and heard Hiccup taking a shower. I wanted to set up a prank for him and I walked in. Guess what I found…

Jack snickered as he positioned the camera about eye level. Then he slowly opened the bathroom door. Immediately, the sound of the shower spilled out, loud and obnoxious as usual. But that wasn't what started to make the man snicker. It was the nasally voice singing off-key to a pop song.

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch."_

The camera shook, and soft muffled laughter joined in on the noise before Jack managed to swallow it down. He zoomed the camera in on the blue shower curtain, focusing on the silhouette of a man that was soaping up his hair and swaying to the music. The song itself was blasting from an iPod precariously placed on the edge of the sink.

"Oh my god, this is priceless… So happy I found the camera right now…"

Jack zoomed out and started slowly walking forward. He was making sure to stay quiet so that Hiccup wouldn't hear him, but it was kind of hard with how much he wanted to start laughing. He couldn't help but let out a few snickers here and there.

"_And suddenly you're all I need the reason why, ah-ah-ahee!"_

A somewhat loud snort tumbled from his lips and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. He stopped moving and froze, waiting to see if he was found out. The other didn't even notice. Instead, he just kept on singing off-key to the song, his silhouette turning completely around so the water would rinse his hair.

"_Why, aaah smile."_

"He doesn't even know the words…", Jack choked on a laugh. He started forward again. Just as the song ended, he grabbed the shower curtain and yanked it aside. Hiccup let out a girly shriek, flattening himself against the wall. The camera trembled as Jack doubled over laughing. The other man was bare naked and panting, eyes slowly regaining a normal size as he realized just what was going on.

"J-jack?! What are you-and the camera-wha-"  
"Nice singing, Hiccup! You should audition for American Idol or something!"

It clicked, then, and Hiccup growled at the camera. Jack snorted out a laugh and a "Oh shi-" before he turned tail and ran out the bathroom, his boyfriend hot on his heels. The image shook like an earthquake was going on, the camera still recording even though no one was really paying attention to it anymore.

"Damnit, Jack! I'm gonna kill you!"  
"No, please! I don't wanna be slaughtered by a nerdy Viking!  
"You're SO DEAD!"

Jack slid on his socks and stumbled into the living/kitchen area, dropping the camera on the couch and launching himself into the bedroom. He locked the door just as Hiccup slammed into it, banging on it loudly before jiggling the handle. Inside, Jack was nearly laughing his butt off. Outside, Hiccup was naked in front of a camera and so embarrassed steam was probably coming from his ears. He grumbled loudly.

"Fine, stay in there! I won't cook or clean or do anything for you and-and-just screw you! Screw! You!" He banged one last time before slumping against the door, grumbling under his breath. Hiccup took one look at the camera on the couch, and his skin gained another shade of red that probably wasn't just from the hot temperature of his shower.

"You idiot! You left it recording! I'm literally naked in front of a recording camera!" He pushed away form the door and slid on bare wet feet over to the couch, grabbing up the camera and pointing it away from his body while he fumbled around to find the stop button. More laughter was heard from the bedroom before a muted reply of, "That's what she said!"

Hiccup audibly snarled. "That little–damned–immature–son of a-I AM GOING TO THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW AND NOT REGRET IT!" The camera shut off.

-Please note that no one was hurt in the making of this video. No defenestration was practiced before/after this video; neither was murder. Thank You-

* * *

**Just wanted to make sure no one really thought Hiccup carried out his threats or anything.**


End file.
